That's Why
by Kaiyote
Summary: John wants to leave. Bobby finds John. Bobby gives John a reason. SlashBJ. Part 2 uploaded.
1. Part 1

**Title:** That's Why   
**Email:** vardametwen@yahoo.com   
**Rating:** PG / PG-13   
**Paring:** Bobby/John   
**Summary:** John wants to leave. Bobby finds John. Bobby gives John a reason.   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-Men oh how I wish I could.   
**Warning:** Slash. X2 Spoilers. This take place basically when Pyro is looking up at Magneto in the hellicopter.   
**Notes:** Alternate ending-ish. Um...all I have to say is I love X2 because 1-Pyro 2-Bobby 3-John/Bobby 4-Much inspiration. (I have many more but I'm not gonna share.) (Big spaces are changing to another characters(You should get it))   
  
**That's Why**   
  
  
'What happened?' he wondered to himself. Wondering why there was so much pain for a brief second...or maybe longer. Why had all of him hurt for that long. Why was there a dull ache in the back of his skull.   
  
For a moment he wondered. The pain scrambling his thoughts, then he remembered, the professor. Of course. Seemed like they didn't get there soon enough. But he was glad they got there then at least. He didn't really want himself to explode, or whatever would have happened if the professor could have continued. He was glad Magneto had done his job.   
  
Then the thought of Magneto hit his mind. The thought of power entered after that. He stood still for a moment.   
  
'You could' a voice in his mind whispered...hissed, that was more like it. His mind was over powered of the thought of...power. He shook his head, he shouldn't. But that was all he'd been hearing latley.   
  
'John, you know you shouldn't be showing off...' 'John, what did I tell you about using your powers...'. He was enraged at their voices haunting his mind. He growled softly to himself.   
  
'You could be...powerful with him,' the voice hissed again,' Power that would destroy them...their rules. You'd be more free. You would be free.'   
  
He grinned suddenly. He would be free.   
  
  
"Rogue, I have to go find him," Bobby spoke aloud after the pain subsided," Open the door hatch."   
  
"Bobby are you sure? Maybe I should come with you."   
  
"No," Bobby said passing back and forth by the door," You should stay here in case the rest of the X-Men get here...in case something happens."   
  
"You're right," Rogue said as she pressed a button the would open the hatch," Go get him fast..."   
  
  
Bobby trudged out into the snow, it seemed like it was snowing lightly, but it also seemed like snow was just appearing on the ground in front of him. Trying to prevent him from reaching Pyro.   
  
He finally saw a small outline where John had...lied down on. Bobby suspected that it was from the pain that the professor had caused mutants all around for a brief moment. The brief pain had only happened a couple of minutes ago; John couldn't be far away.   
  
  
Pyro found himself standing a few feet away from the helicopter that Magneto and Mystic where boarding. He actually wasn't a few feet away, but was on a hill that lead to the helicopter.   
  
He ran down the hill, hoping to catch Magneto's attention so that Magneto would let him join him. Before he could really get Magneto's attention he heard a crashing sound behind him. It was an out of breath Bobby.   
  
"John," Bobby grabbed John's shoulder," You can't go with Magneto."   
  
"Why?" John asked impatiently.   
  
"I- He's...he's the bad guy," Bobby said lamely, hoping that John would come with him anyway.   
  
"So? Why should I stay with you guys? And the X-Men?" Pyro asked furiously.   
  
Bobby leaned in close to John. And kissed him.   
  
"That's why." Bobby said looking into John's eyes.   
  
John stared at him, bewildered.   
  
John nodded, "Okay."   
  
They walked off to the Blackbird.   
  
  
Magneto sighed as he watched Pyro and Iceman walk to the Blackbird.   
  
"Oh well," he sighed," They'll be other days."   
  
  
  
the end.   
  
  
  
  
**(written after the 1st two reviews.) A/N:** I know the ending is rushed. But...it's sorta hard to explain. The ending is rushed because I got that idea for the ending when I was writing the middle of the story. The reason why John went with Bobby just because of one kiss is because John wants to know how Bobby and him will work out. I didn't extend on that because it would actually make the fic harder to understand if I start to really go into John's POV in this fic. I am thinking of writing a next part which will just be John's real POV including the kiss thing and then maybe making one fore Bobby. And note that most of my fics with Bobby and/or John have Bobby and John OOC. 


	2. Part 2

  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer: **Do not own. (Wish I did)  
**Notes:** Instead of doing Johns POV I decided to do a sequel. And I think it'll work better than Johns POV. And if it doesn't then just make up your own in your head. If anyone who's read my fic **Shattered** sees this then know I'm going to update it really soon because school ended yesterday and now I've got a ton of free time.  
  
  
**That's Why: Part 2**   
  
  
It was a quiet day, a peaceful one in spring. You could here birds chirp softly and feel gentle breezes outside. Two boys lay on a couch inside a mansion -one on the verge of sleep, the other playing with the hair of the boy in front of him. Both are oblivious to the day outside, finding joy in the company of each other.   
  
One of the boys speaks suddenly," Why didn't you leave?"   
  
The other boy looks at the one who spoke, then looks away.   
  
"Why did you stay, Johnny?" the other boy asks again," Now that I think of it, there wasn't a reason for you to **really** stay at the…time."   
  
"Its really stupid Bobby," John blurted out.   
  
"John, please tell me…" Bobby asked like a little kid begging to hear just one more story before they went to bed.   
  
"Then you have to tell me…why you kissed me," John said turning back around to face Bobby.   
  
"Deal," Bobby said lying into the couch more than he had before.   
  
"Well it is really stupid…kinda cheesy," John started," But I guess that's alright."   
  
John paused then started again,"…I stayed because…it's seems that forever I've been looking for something, you know? Like some one who really understands me…who knows what it feels like to be different…"   
  
John stopped and starred at Bobby, wondering if he should go on. Bobby looked at John weirdly…Bobby had always felt that way too. Bobby wondered if he should say something to John.   
  
"John, I-," Bobby was interrupted by John. John finally decided to go on.   
  
"Someone who would…love me," John turned around, not facing Bobby, fearing his reaction. Even though Bobby had kissed him and may even love John.   
  
Bobby stared at John. He never thought that John felt that way…about him. He couldn't believe that John could possibly be talking about.   
  
John turned back around to meet Bobby gaze. With a weak smile he spoke," Now why'd you kiss me?"   
  
Bobby was still in shock. The only thing that went in Bobby mind was '_John…said he loves me…_' Finally Bobby realized that John was asking him the same question over and over again, or maybe that was just the second time.   
  
"…because** I love you**," Bobby whispered never taking his eyes off John.   
  
John gasped and smiled," Y-you love me?"   
  
Bobby nodded.   
  
"Oh…I love you too!" John shouted.   
  
They kissed.   
  
  
The end. 


End file.
